


El Amor No Basta

by Niham87



Category: La madrastra
Genre: Español | Spanish, Esteban y Maria, F/M, La Madrastra - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niham87/pseuds/Niham87
Summary: Un final diferente para el capítulo 45 - Lo que pasó después de la conmemoración de la recuperación de Esteban.





	1. Chapter 1

Esteban acaba de salir del hospital y se daba la fiesta en la mansión Sanromán    
Todos estaban un poco extrañados con la actitud de María hacia Esteban, lo acariciaba y le daba piquitos, el propio Esteban no sabía qué pensar.    
  
“¿Porque haces esto Porque me tienes tomado de la mano y finges un amor que estás lejos de sentir?”   
“Porque eso me da poder sobre todos los presentes fíjate en sus caras, están muy extrañados por nuestra cercanía” - Le da otro piquito. -  “Cualquiera que nos vea dirá que tu y yo somos un matrimonio inmensamente feliz.” - Otro piquito, Esteban no sabía bien que hacer la situación en realidad lo tenía un poco incómodo.   
“Me van a perdonar pero me retiro, aunque me siento mucho mejor acabo de salir del hospital y no quiero abusar.”    
Maria se levanta también. - “Te acompaño!”    
“No no es necesario.”   
“No, no voy a dejarte solo mi amor!” - Se aproxima le toma la mano y le da otro piquito.    
“Con permiso” Todos se despiden del matrimonio Sanromán que suben las escaleras y asi que estan fuera de ojos ajenos Maria rápidamente se soltó de la mano de Esteban.

“Buenas noches.” Dice Maria mirandolo con dureza y seguidamente entrando a su recamara. Esteban suspiro, realmente no entendía a Maria.    
  
  
Esteban entró a su recamara se puso sus pijamas y pensaba en María.   
“No puedo creer que me inquiete tanto la presencia de María en esta casa,” mirando hacia la puerta que separa sus dormitorios, :nuevamente dormimos bajo el mismo techo pero más alejados que nunca.”

 

Al otro lado María también piensa en el. “Nunca me imaginé que dormiría de nuevo en la que fue mi casa, pero ahora sola estoy a unos pasos de Esteban, a unos cuantos pasos que son los más difíciles de dar.” 

 

La puerta se abre y entra Esteban. ”¿No se te ofrece nada?” Pregunta aproximandose de ella.   
“No gracias, estoy bien.” Responde Maria, involuntariamente ajustando su pelo detras de oreja. 

“No puedo dormir sabiendo que estas tan cerca de mi.”    
“Yo tampoco puedo dormir pensando en ti!” Sin notarlo se acorta la distancia entre ellos aún más.   
“Maríaa!”   
“Estebann”   
Los dos se miran muy intensamente, se abrazan sus bocas se encontraron en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas se acarician con urgencia, las manos de esteban están por todo parte, las piernas le flaquean a María y Esteban la carga hasta la cama, María busca su boca rápidamente y Esteban se recostó sobre ella y empieza a desbrozar la bata de seda y a recurrir sus largas piernas María de repente abre los ojos, lo empuja y se levanta de la cama. “¡No! Esto no está bien, no está bien!”    
“Mariaaa... María, somos marido y mujer!”   
“NO!...  Pero esta no es la manera de resolver las cosas!” le grita completamente nerviosa, “Por favor sal de mi cuarto!”    
“María…!” Esteban intenta acercarse a ella suplicante.    
“¡Te lo suplico Esteban sal de mi cuarto ahora mismo!”    
“Pero esa no era tu intención hace unos momentos!”    
“No quiero que volvamos a hablar sobre ese asunto! POR FAVOR!”, dice poniendo aún más distancia entre los dos claramente no podría pensar con Estaban tan cerca.    
“María…” Intentando no perder la paciencia que le restaba se pasa la mano por el flequillo que se había resbalado hasta su frente, “María tu me sigues amando porque te niegas a reconócelo, eh ¿Por qué?”   
“¡NO!” le da la espalda muy nerviosa, “No no te equívocas, eh yo no te amo, yo no te sigo amando... además yo no regresé por ti, tu no me importas en lo absoluto!”    
Esteban se acerca por detrás y le acaricia los brazos “No mientas,” le retira el pelo del cuello, “No mientas mi amor!” le dice muy tierno mientras besa su cuello subiendo hasta su oreja. “Tus besos lo decían al contrario, eh?” María cierra los ojos suspirando con placer pero se resiste una vez más y se aleja de los brazos de Esteban.

“Por favor Esteban, no olvides que nuestra boda no fue por amor!”    
“Maríaa!” dice dando la vuelta para que lo mire. “Crees que no te escuche en el hospital, cuando estaba entre la vida y la muerte te escuche varias veces me dijiste que me amabas Dios me devolvió la vida para que pueda amarte.” Continua Esteban rodeando su cara con sus manos. “Por favor María deja que te amé,” la besa de suavemente, “danos una oportunidad de ser felices, si?”

  
María no pudo resistirse más, lo beso con todo el amor contenido durante esos 20 años y él le devolvió todo su ser en ese beso, era más que deseo, más que amor, lo que los unía no hay palabras para describir.    
María sabía que no habría otro hombre en su vida jamás, lo amaba con toda su alma, todo su ser, se dejo llevar, dejo de pensar y se dedicó solamente a sentir.    
Esteban la desnudó lentamente, besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, succiono cada uno de sus pechos, los lambia los chupaba con ansia, María dio un grito cuando dio una mordida en su pezón y sintió que un chorro le mojaba las bragas. Esteban se rio por su reacción. “Crees que me olvide de como hacerte vibrar?” dijo en cuanto se posiciona entre sus piernas para hacerla sentir su entrepierna completamente dura. “Ves cómo me tienes?” continuo en cuanto hacía más presión en su centro palpitante, María no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer, “Así estoy desde que te vi en aquella cena, donde has dicho ser mi peor pesadilla!” Se levantó y María no pudo dejar de soltar un gemido de disgusto por el abandono, Esteban se deshizo de su bata y quedó solamente en calzoncillo, María se lo quedó mirando desde la cama, no se había olvidado de lo bien dotado que era, le saltaba unos buenos centímetros sobre el elástico de los calzoncillos, su centro palpitaba de deseo por ser llenado, sintió otro jorro de líquido bajar por su caliente interior, no se acordaba de haber estado tan excitada antes. 

Esteban no perdió más tiempo y descendió hasta su vientre y besándolo fue descendiendo llegando a donde ella más quería. “Tus bragas están empapadas.” dijo con voz ronca al tiempo que las rompía, aproximó su cara a su entrada. 

“Eres como un manantial que corre solo para mí.” Esteban aspiró peofundamente. “Tu aroma de mujer me deja loco!” María casi se corrió allí mismo.    
“Por favor Esteban!” dijo arqueando la espalda como que invitándolo a probarla.    
“Dime María,’’presionando el pulgar contra su clítoris ¿Te tocaste aquí?, frotando un poco su dedo “¿Eh, te tocaste ahí todos estos años pensando en mí?” presionó más fuerte. María arqueo la espalda involuntariamente.    
“¡Por favor Esteban!” grito.    
Esteban se rio, “Calma mi fierecilla!” dijo sujetándola por las caderas, “Que me respondas primero.”   
“Si si, me toque pensando en ti!” dijo vencida por el deseo, Esteban sonrió y le dio lo que le pedía la chupo, la lamio y bebió su esencia de mujer, cuando le puso dos de sus dedos bien fondo en su interior María se corrió como jamás lo había hecho, se convulsionó de tal manera que los se resbalaran de la cama.  


	2. Chapter 2

No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que noto que estaba en el suelo en vez de la cama, su respiración entrecortada, no llegaba suficiente ar a sus pulmones, la cabeza le parecía pesada como si toda la sangre se hubiera agolpado allí, después lo noto a su lado acariciando su costado, se había quitado los calzones y su pene descansaba sobre su duro estómago, unas gotitas de pre semen brillaban en la rojiza cabeza. Esteban le sonrió sus labios brillando de su esencia de mujer lo beso y se probó a si misma en sus labios.    
Lo beso por el cuello y fue bajando dando pequeñas mordidas en su piel, hasta que llegó a su pulsante miembro, miro a los ojos de Esteban en cuanto lo metía en su boca, este soltó un ronco gemido cuando sintió la punta de su pene tocar en el fondo de la garganta de María.    
María se engasgo y tocio soltándose de golpe ¡Que estas muy grande!    
Esteban la tomo por la cabeza y la hizo chupar su polla ¡Ah cariño apenas estas desentrenada la ponías bien hondo antes eh! dijo al tiempo que bombeaba contra su boca y María lo chupo con ansias, puso sus manos alrededor de la grosa base y fue al compás de esteban, este soltaba gruñidos de puro placer y a María le excitaba mucho.

Cuando estaba a punto de correrse Esteban la levantó, “Ven acá!” la beso apasionadamente y la lanzó barriga abajo sobre la cama. “Quiero correrme dentro de ti!” dijo apretando sus nalgas al tiempo que ponía su miembro entre ellas, la rozaba entre las nalgas y sus mojados labios, su pene palpitaba de deseo “¡Me encanta tu culo!”   
María se moría para que se introdujese en ella “Por favor Esteban!” dijo al tiempo que movía las caderas inquieta “¡Quiero que te corras dentro de mí!”   
Con un gruñido Esteban se enterró en su estrecho interior, María gritó y se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas por la brusca invasión de su interior, Esteban casi se corre allí mismo “Dios! Estas tan estrecha María!” empezó a mecerse suave con fuertes embestidas enterrando su pene cada vez más hondo, la piel chocaba con piel y María tenía que agarrarse con fuerza a las sabanas, sentía como que Esteban la partía en dos, no podía evitar gritar, la presión empezaba a acumularse justo allí donde Esteban rozaba en su interior más profundo.    
Esteban empezó a investir más deprisa al sentir como se apretaba el centro aveludado de María a su alrededor, más y más deprisa, se oía la piel contra piel chocar con fuerza, los gemidos y gritos de placer inundaban el cuarto y finalmente con una última fuerte investida de Esteban los dos llegaron al orgasmo.    
María sintió una explosión de placer en su interior que afloraba hasta sus extremidades, sus pechos pesadas por el placer, su respiración agitada, sintió como su mente se elevaba hasta el sueño cayeron sobre la cama con Esteban en su interior aplastandola.    
  
Cuando se despertó ya la el día empezaba a nascer, Esteban dormía plácidamente a su lado, su brazo rodeando su cintura protectoramente, empezó a besarlo y a masajear su pene, se puso duro al instante y Esteban gimió abriendo los ojos, le sonrió y se besaron.    
“¿Mi amor?” Preguntó Esteban preocupado, “¿Te hice daño ayer verdad?” le acariciaba la mejilla, “Perdóname te oí gritar, pero no pude parar.” dijo muy apenado.    
“No, no mi vida. No me hiciste daño, todo está bien.” dijo María sonrojándose    
Esteban la beso con pasión, “¡Te amo te amo María!”   
  
Se besaron con mucho cariño, lentamente, explorando cada rincón de sus bocas y sus cuerpos, se amaron lenta pero insaciablemente, Esteban le hizo el amor con mucho cuidado y cariño siempre repitiendo que la amaba.   
Esteban la despertó con el desayuno en la cama.    
“Buenos días mi amor dijo feliz Te prepare el desayuno!”    
“Gracias pero no era necesario.” dijo María fríamente tapándose con la sabana    
“¿Y ahora qué te pasa?” enojado por su actitud    
“ Es mejor que te vayas se levantó enrolada en la sabana quiero bañarme, además ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos a la empresa.” se puso la bata rápidamente, “¡Márchate de mi cuarto por favor!”    
“¿Qué es lo que deseas María?” le gritó Esteban enojado, “¿Quieres que vivamos discutiendo constantemente, que nuestra vida sea como una guerra?”   
“¡Yo lo único que quiero es recuperar a mis hijos, nada ni nadie más me importa!”   
“¡Muy bien. Será como lo deseas, vamos a vivir en guerra hasta que uno de los dos salga derrotado, pero va a ser una guerra muy desigual María, porque tú... tu, vas a estar sola! Vas a sufrir demasiado Maria!”

“¡No más de lo que ya he sufrido, ahora vete!”    
“Me rechazas. cuando las cosas podrían ser de otra manera…”    
“Las cosas nunca van a cambiar entre nosotros, me arriesgare y cuando sea necesario seremos dos hipócritas jugando a los enamorados.”   
“¿De verdad quieres que eso suceda? Aún estamos a tiempo de cambiarlo todo... Yo te amo y tú también me amas…”   
“¡No esteban no vamos a cambiar nada las cosas van a seguir como hasta ahora el amor no basta! No nos tenemos confianza.” dijo con tristeza “Tú no crees en mi inocencia y yo desconfío de ti…. Mejor te vas de mi cuarto de una vez.”   
María entro a la cuarto de baño y Esteban salió dando un portazo.    
  
  
María llega a las empresas una hora después, en su escritorio estaba un ramo de tulipanes rojos.    
Cogió la tarjeta y la leyó , 

**_“María,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Creo que si hay amor lo hay todo,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Te amo”,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Esteban_

  
María cogió las flores y las olió sonriendo.    
  
Fin. 


End file.
